Dream Eater
Dream Eater (civilian name Danielle) is a super-heroine who protected Dream Island and Area. History Dream Eater, then a civilian named Danielle, was critically injured in a car crash that killed her drunken stepbrother. In the hospital she first received her powers unexpectedly. But she accidentally injured a lot of people with her powers and was transferred to the top secret facility that housed the League of Accidental Superheroes. She met her new teammates, Super Jasmine, Soundwave and Moonlight. However she also realized the stressful life that came with being a superhero, and also the mental cost of fighting crime. Her teammates were on call almost around the clock. She also learned of the supervillain Belladonna who decided to use her powers for evil, and how she could possibly follow that path. Battle for Dream City Dream Eater and her allies faced great trouble before and during the Battle for Dream City. It was probably the worst time for everyone in the League of Accidental Superheroes. After a botched rescue, the public lost faith in their services, thus costing them funds. They were later bought out by a shady company, from desperation. However, their lives were made worse under new leadership. Due to their underperformance, they were threatened with death within a year if they did not improve, and Moonlight had proposed a controversial plan to jettison them all into space and hide on the moon. They became fugitives for a brief time, and were also briefly on Ura-Makiko’s radar for their possibly misunderstood activities to survive. However, there was still faith in them after the Girl of Light called them in for reinforcements. 77 and Belladonna had formed a new alliance and were out on a rampage. They infiltrated Jada’s lair and snuck in through the back, with the intention of attacking 77 and taking him out. But Belladonna had ambushed them at the least expected time. She got away with one casualty, Moonlight. The remaining three were devastated with the loss. First their funds, and now their only hope for survival. The aftermath. The League was officially disbanded after the war and the members dropped off the radar. The remaining three “retired” and adopted new civilian identities. Dream Eater reverted back to using her old name, Danielle, and became a police officer. She currently lives in an undisclosed location with her husband and children, and prefers to not speak of her days as a superhero. The remaining members still had tense relations with the public and the FBI, and still had to get things sorted out. She still remained friends with Super Jasmine and Soundwave, however they rarely ever spoke to each other. They were no longer of superhero status and are considered normal citizens. Personality Dream Eater was an introverted, shy teenager who would rather sit back and follow instead of lead and make plans. She was afraid of her fellow superheroes at first, but later they became her closest friends, and possibly the only friends that she ever had during her adolescent life. Powers Her super powers are telepathy and clairvoyance Category:Female Category:Legacy Characters